Something Worth Living For
by Fedrogen
Summary: TRADUCTION - John Smith détestait le fait qu'il ait besoin d'elle pour survivre. Il ne pouvait pas, il l'avait prouvé. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de la vie qu'il menait maintenant, mais ce sentiment de vide qu'il portait lui disait qu'il aurait toujours besoin de Rose Tyler… Suite à "Case of the Ex"
1. Prélude

**Hello!**

**Oui oui oui, incroyable, j'ai finalement décidé de traduire la suite de "Case of the Ex" (après une bonne année d'attente, cependant...). J'ignore encore quelle sera la fréquence de publication des chapitres, je verrai selon mon avance dans la traduction. Ce premier chapitre est un prélude assez court, mais par la suite les prochains seront globalement plus longs. Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez retrouver la fanfic originale, elle est dans mes favoris.**

**Pour resituer un petit peu tout ça, cette fanfiction est une traduction de l'histoire de CaptainBri-Mazing : "Something Worth Living For". C'est une suite à l'histoire "Case of the Ex" que j'ai également traduite avec l'accord de son auteur. Il est fortement conseillé de la lire avant de commencer cette suite, ou vous risquez d'avoir de gros points d'interrogations sur certains fondements principaux de l'histoire.**

**Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et à Russel T Davies, quant à la fanfiction originale, elle est de CaptainBri-Mazing.**

**Fini de parler, voici l'histoire !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Bercé pas le son de la pluie et le corps chaud à côté de lui, John Smith ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se lever. C'était samedi, il n'avait pas de travail, et la pluie prohibait clairement les activités de plein air (sauf s'il cherchait à être malade, ce qui n'était pas le cas), donc il n'avait aucune raison pour sortir du lit.<em>

_Il étira ses bras devant lui, ainsi que ses doigts. Le reflet d'or sur son doigt le fit ramener ses mains près de son visage, où s'étira un sourire. Il caressa du pouce son l'alliance, trouvant une raison supplémentaire de ne pas se lever. Il roula sur le côté et enroula un bras autour de sa femme, l'attirant plus près de lui, puis enterra son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément._

_Rose se retourna dans ses bras quand elle sentit son mari se blottir plus près, passant un bras autour de sa taille jusqu'à son dos, traçant de doux cercles et posant une cuisse sur celle de son homme. « Bonjour, ma femme. » Oh, il savait qu'elle adorait quand il faisait ça. L'appeler 'femme'. Autant qu'il adorait quand elle l'appelait 'mari'._

_Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour se réconcilier, considérant comment ils étaient partis dans deux directions différentes, mais avec un dur travail (de leur part à tous les deux) et leur amour éternel, ils avaient réussi à revenir au point où ils étaient avant, et aujourd'hui les choses allaient pour le mieux._

_Rose se redressa et passa une main dans les cheveux de son mari, souriant quand celui-ci grogna joyeusement. Il appuya son front contre celui de sa compagne puis murmura « Je t'aime, Rose. »_

_« Hmm, je t'aime aussi, Docteur. »_

_« Papa ! »_

_La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, donnant à John dix secondes pour qu'il s'asseye et qu'il attrape son fils excité. « Du calme, Jack. Lily dors, rappelles-toi. » L'avertit-il avant que de bruyant pleurs se fassent entendre par le babyphone à côté de Rose et ne démentent les dires de John. « Plus maintenant. » dit Rose, tirant les couvertures sur leur fils rieur avant que celui-ci ne les repousse. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre et quitta la pièce._

_John prit le temps d'étudier son fils. Jack Peter Tyler-Smith était un mix parfait de son père et de sa mère. Il avait des cheveux blond foncés, les yeux de Rose et le large sourire de John. À deux ans et demi, Jack était plutôt charmeur, grâce aux leçons d'Oncle Capitaine Jack. John avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Rose avait enguirlandé le Capitaine. Donna était la parfaite tante sous le charme, mais la plupart du temps elle couvrait d'affection le plus petit membre du clan des Tyler-Smith._

_John posa Jack sur ses genoux quand Rose revint dans la chambre avec leur fille. Lily Jane Tyler-Smith était le portrait craché de sa mère. Mis à part pour ses yeux les grands yeux bruns expressifs venaient de John. Rose roucoula à Lily alors qu'elle prenait une position confortable et John passa un bras autour d'elles deux. « Coucou, bébé. » l'accueillit John, en caressant la joue de Lily. Elle se pencha vers son père et Rose tendit le bébé de six mois à John, qui la prit dans ses bras immédiatement. Oh oui, la vie de John Smith était parfaite._

_« Docteur. »_

_« Hmm. » John pencha sa tête doucement vers sa femme._

_« Oui, Rose, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

« DOCTEUR ! »

John roula hors du lit et s'écrasa par terre, vidant l'air de ses poumons à l'impact. Il regarda une tête brune surgir dans son champ de vision, et Rory Williams, son assistant, l'étudia. « Tu as encore dormi alors que ton réveil sonnait, Docteur. »

John était étendu là, sonné, la réalité du moment le frappant comme une gifle. Il n'était pas à Londres, passant une journée pluvieuse avec sa femme et ses deux enfants.

Tout cela… n'avait été qu'un rêve.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey,**

**Voilà la suite, pour l'instant je vais probablement garder un rythme de parution de chapitre d'une semaine d'intervalle, peut-être que ce rythme s'allongera si je rattrape trop vite mon avance de chapitres, histoire que ça ne devienne pas complètement irrégulier et chaotique. Ce qui est pratiquement sûr, c'est que je ne publierai probablement pas plus d'un chapitre par semaine.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre Un<p>

Un autre jour au bureau

« Frappe-toi. »

« Non ! »

« C'était le marché, Rory. Si tu avais tord, tu devais te frapper. »

« C'était un marché stupide ! »

« Un marché que tu as pourtant fait. Allez. »

Rory Williams regarda fixement le couple en face de lui, se demandant s'il arriverait à leur faire entendre raison. Le Docteur Matt Smith était étendu sur sa chaise, sa petite-amie et assistante Amélia Pond penchée contre le bureau, et tous deux le regardaient.

« Allez, vas-y. » l'incita-t-elle, lui faisant signe de tenir son engagement. « Et que ça laisse une marque. » Rory grogna et leva sa main droite, pliant ses doigts et se préparant au choc.

« RORY ! » Le jeune assistant laissa tomber son bras et se tourna promptement au son de la voix de son patron.

« Oui, Docteur ? » Il priait pour que le Docteur John Smith le sauve.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il allait se frapper. » Répondit Matt, qui voulait toujours voir Rory accomplir cette action. John lui lança un regard long et indéchiffrable.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez autre chose à faire que de regarder mon assistant se frapper. »

« Probablement. »*

Amy renifla au commentaire de Matt, ignorant le regard noir que lui lança John. « Il a perdu le pari, John. C'est la punition. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Amélia Pond, j'avais une meilleure opinion de toi. » Dit John, une pointe de déception dans la voix, causant à Amy de se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. « C'est le type de comportement puéril que j'attends de ton compagnon. »

« Hey ! » Protesta Matt.

« Vous savez quoi, Docteur Smith, frappez-vous également. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Rétorqua celui-ci, incrédule.

« C'est la moindre des choses. Vous et M. Rory allez le faire ensemble. » Ordonna John. Amy opina, approuvant le fait de voir son petit-ami se donner une gifle. Après un long moment de jérémiades de la part du plus jeune Docteur, ce dernier et Rory se tenaient tous les deux une main en l'air, prêts à se frapper eux-mêmes.

« Et… Allez-y! » S'exclama Amy.

Les deux se giflèrent à même la peau et des cris de douleur perçants résonnèrent dans la salle alors que John et Amy s'esclaffèrent, se supportant l'un l'autre tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de leurs yeux, Matt et Rory se frottant chacun leur joue rouge.

« Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ici ? » Lança un retentissant accent du nord qui indiqua à tout le monde que leur chef, le Manager de Projet Docteur Christopher Smith, entrait dans la salle. Il avisa Amy et John qui gloussaient toujours, puis Matt et Rory, tous les deux avec une marque rouge sur leur joue. « Ne me faites pas répéter. » Dit-il avec un regard dur.

« Eh bien, Rory a perdu le pari, et Matt a conclu qu'il devait se gifler. John a ensuite dit qu'il devait se frapper également. Alors lui et Rory se sont tous les deux giflé. » Expliqua Amy avec une petite voix.

Christopher examina chacun d'eux durant une longue minute, le regard sur son visage indiquant clairement qu'il était tout sauf impressionné par ce groupe. « Désolé d'avoir demandé. » Il posa la pile de dossiers qu'il tenait sur le bureau de Matt, le bruit les faisant sursauter. « Voilà, je vous ai amené du travail. De quoi vous occuper les enfants. »

« Vous êtes… une personne très amère. » Fit remarquer Rory à Christopher avec hésitation, lequel lui lança un regard noir.

« Ah oui, eh bien, j'étais supposé m'en aller il y a six mois, et pas rester là à faire du babysitting pour des singes stupides. J'ai entendu que le Docteur Song s'était envolé, et me voici. »

« Oui, qu'est-il arrivé au Docteur Song ? » Demanda John, balançant sa chaise de bureau de gauche à droite.

« J'ai entendu qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. » Dit Amy d'un air conspirateur.

« Ce n'est pas bien de raconter des ragots, Amélia. » La réprimanda Matt.

« Tu parles ! C'est toi qui m'as raconté ça ! »

« Hey ! Occupez-vous de finir ces dossiers et fichez le camp ! » Ordonna Christopher avant de marcher d'un pas lourd vers la porte ouverte du laboratoire dans lequel ils travaillaient.

Les membres du groupes se dévisagèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Même si Donna et Jack (et Rose) lui manquaient, John n'aurait échangé ce groupe pour rien au monde.

* * *

><p>« Tu as des nouvelles de Rose ? » Demanda Donna Noble à son demi-frère, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au bar de la salle de bal où leurs parents organisaient la fête de leur anniversaire de mariage. Jack sirotait une bière tandis que Donnait buvait un cocktail.<p>

« Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir, mais qu'elle passait le bonjour à Papa et Maman. » Raconta-t-il.

« Hmm, » Donna observa la foule. « Toujours en train de courir. »

« Cela fait six mois, pourtant. »

« Ne sois pas dur, Jack, ça a été une rupture difficile. Pour nous tous. Et de toute façon, le Docteur s'est fait la malle, alors c'est tout aussi bien. »

« Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. » Jack finit sa bière et en commanda une autre.

« Tu n'es pas censé partir dans deux semaines ? » Demanda Donna, se rappelant que son unité était prête à partir.

« Nan. Le docteur qui m'a examiné a dit qu'il entendait des sifflements dans mes poumons et qu'il voulait vérifier que tout allait bien. »

« Des 'sifflements' ? Tu vas bien, Jack? »

« Ouais, j'ai juste cette satané toux. » Répondit-il, en vérifiant que ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

« Encore ? Ça fait plus d'un mois, Jack. » Dit Donna en se tournant vers lui, inquiète.

« Relax, Donna. Je vais bien. » Affirma Jack en soupirant. « Je suis juste… fatigué. »

Ce qui était la vérité. Ces six mois avaient été durs pour tous. Avec l'envol de John vers l'Amérique pour échapper au désastre qu'il avait créé, il avait laissé Rose abasourdie, elle qui était pourtant sure qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Elle avait passé un mois terrée dans son appartement, où elle se nourrissait et se lavait à peine, ne se préoccupant même pas de se doucher pour aller à son travail. Cela rappelait aux deux frère et sœur de la dépression de John lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents. À l'époque, c'était Rose qui l'avait fait se ressaisir, et cette fois-ci cela avait été à Jack et Donna de le faire pour Rose. Jack avait contacté l'Université et avait obtenue une absence prolongée pour Rose, et Donna avait pris soin de la plus jeune Tyler, en la faisant manger et prendre son bain, et vérifiant qu'elle ne se suicidait pas. Rose avait fini par aller mieux, et après un autre mois, elle avait vendu son appartement et toutes ses affaires avant de prendre la route. Elle avait commencé à voyager, une ville différente toutes les semaines, un pays différent chaque mois. Elle été partie depuis quatre mois maintenant, donnant des appels et envoyant des cartes postales sporadiques.

Elle fuyait, tout comme le Docteur.

Et tout comme pour le Docteur, personne ne savait quand elle reviendrait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*NdT : Il y avait un jeu de mot dans la version anglaise, que je ne peux malheureusement pas retranscrire ici. Il s'agissait d'un jeu de mot avec "Surely" et "Shirley" (les phrases étant : "Surely you have something better to do than make my assistant slap himself." - "I probably do. And don't call me Shirley."),qui se prononcent quasiment de la même manière. La « blague » du personnage a pour but de refroidir l'atmosphère et de plaisanter avec John (ce qui, évidemment, ne marche pas) voilà pourquoi John réagit de façon aussi froide à la réponse de Matt.<em>**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre Deux

Souviens-toi de ta tristesse et ta frustration, et laisse-la aller

« Je m'inquiète pour toi parfois. » John jeta un coup d'œil à Amy. Il regardait les étoiles depuis le toit quand l'écossaise rousse l'avait trouvé.

« Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde. » Et c'était vrai. Ils venaient de rencontrer un mur dans leur projet, qui leur avait fait chercher nuits et jours la solution, et maintenant il y avait Jack, qui était malade et qui ne l'avait dit à personne (Donna l'en avait informé par téléphone).

« Je m'inquiète différemment, » insista Amy.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. « Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu à propos de moi ? »

« La plupart du temps, tu vas bien, mais parfois tu deviens tellement… triste. Vraiment triste. »

Hmm, Amelia Pond, toujours en train de remarquer la douleur des autres.

« Je deviens en effet triste parfois. Mais n'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? » dit-il évasivement. « Christopher a perdu sa famille dans un incendie. Ça lui pèse, d'être le seul survivant. Je connais cette douleur. »

« Et Rose ? » questionna Amy avec douceur.

Il se figea, l'expression sur son visage devenue vide.

Elle sourit tristement. « Je t'entend la nuit. Tu appelles son nom, tu lui supplies de te pardonner. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Personne n'était censé savoir, c'était pourquoi il était venu en Amérique. Et pourtant… Amy n'était pas la seule à remarquer la douleur des autres.

« Est-ce que tes parents te manquent ? » demanda-t-il, sachant la vérité.

Son ton doux et compatissant la fit détourner le regard, la douleur étant toujours bien réelle, mais plus aussi blessante. « Chaque jour, bien que Matt m'aide. Ça m'a prit du temps à accepter le fait qu'ils étaient partis et que j'étais toujours là. » Admit-elle, « Je traversais un moment difficile, et Matt m'a secouru. Il m'a ramené à la vie. Il était, et est toujours, un point constant dans ma vie. »

« J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais jeune également, Amy. » Confessa John, « Comme Christopher, j'étais rongé par la culpabilité. J'ai cessé de prendre soin de moi, j'ai arrêté de vivre dans l'espoir que la mort viendrait me réclamer. Je ne souhaitait que rejoindre mes parents. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » voulu savoir Amy. Il lâcha un lourd soupir.

« Je désirais être avec Rose, plus qu'avec mes parents. Non pas qu'elle m'aurait autorisé à partir sans son autorisation, cela dit. » Il eut un petit rire, et Amy sourit.

« Parle moi de Rose. » implora-t-elle, et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, John en parlant, et Amy en écoutant.

Quand le jeune docteur eut fini son récit, Amy le serra fort, et longtemps. « Et tu ne lui as pas reparlé depuis ? »

« Non, je suis venu ici dès que j'en ai eu l'opportunité. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que ce soit fini. »

« John, ce n'était pas fini. »

John cligna des yeux, perplexe quant à son affirmation.

« Vous avez passé toutes ces années séparés, à vivre vos vies et à espérer que vous vous retrouviez à nouveau ensemble. Et c'est arrivé; vous vous aimiez encore tellement. Une mauvaise dispute n'allait pas détruire cet amour là. Néanmoins, ceci étant dit, tu savais très bien qu'il fallait mieux ne pas essayer de recommencer une relation avec elle, alors que tu étais toujours engagé dans une autre. Tu ne peux blâmer que toi. » Le réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement.

John baissa la tête de honte et elle soupira.

« Tu devrais essayer de rentrer en contact avec elle, » suggéra finalement la jeune rousse.

« Je le ferai, une fois le projet terminé. J'ai besoin de rester concentré, et quelqu'un doit toujours s'occuper de vous tous. » Amy pouffa et John l'attira dans une étreinte.

« Merci, Amélia- »

« Hey. »

« - Je le refoulais, je ne voulais pas laisser mon chagrin trouver une fin. » Amy leva les yeux et sourit.

« Tout doit finir un jour. Autrement, rien ne commencerait. Ta guérison peut commencer maintenant. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre Trois

J'ai désespérément besoin de toi

Jack étudia attentivement la lettre qu'il avait reçue de l'hôpital. Après des mois de crampes à l'estomac et troubles digestifs ainsi qu'une coloscopie très traumatisante récemment, les résultats étaient là. Il avait pratiquement arraché la main de Ianto quand celui-ci avait tendu la lettre à Jack, et le pauvre soldat Gallois massait toujours son poignet, et regardait le capitaine de travers.

Jack ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et il lut la lettre encore une fois, espérant que le contenu ait changé, espérant qu'il dise que tout cela n'était pas juste dans sa tête. Il bondit lorsque son téléphone de bureau sonna, et s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre, « Capitaine Harkness. »

« Tu as obtenu tes résultats ? » l'interrogea Donna, « parce que je commence à être fatigué que maman m'appelle tous les jours. »

Jack soupira. « Ouais, je les ait. »

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle, sérieuse et quelque peu anxieuse.

« Techniquement, il n'y a rien d'anormal chez moi. »

« Dieu merci ! Je te l'avais dit, tu vas bien Jack ! Ce sont seulement quelques problèmes d'estomac, mais ça va ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, complètement en désaccord avec sa demi-sœur. « Donna, je viens de te dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel chez moi ! Ces résultats m'ont prouvé que je n'avais pas de cœliaque, mais je le savais déjà ! Les analyses de sang l'avaient déjà exclu ! »

« Eh bien alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes tant que ça ? » Demanda Donna, exaspérée.

« Il n'y a pas un foutu élément à propos de la maladie de Crohn ! C'est ce qu'ils étaient supposés chercher, puisque l'analyse sanguine ne pouvait pas la détecter ! » Fulmina Jack, son visage tournant petit à petit au rouge alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, agité. Donna soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Jack… pourquoi cherches-tu à ce qu'il y ait une anomalie ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je ne cherche rien du tout Donna, je suis en train de te dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens. » Répondit-il, abattu. Et légèrement effrayé. Elle souhaitait être près de lui en ce moment pour pouvoir l'étreindre et essayer de le convaincre qu'il allait bien.

« Écoute, Jack. Je sais que les choses ont été très difficiles ces derniers mois, mais tu ne peux pas chercher quelque chose pour forcer John à rentrer. »

Jack resta silencieux à l'autre bout du fil. C'était en partie vrai, mais pas au point que Donna essayait de le faire paraitre. Comme elle n'allait juste pas le croire, il décida d'accepter son explication et de l'utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve que qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Ouais, Donna, je sais. » Il avait l'air triste, et son cœur se serra pour son demi-frère.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Rose ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Ouais, elle m'a appelé il y a deux jours. Elle est au Brésil, pour une grande célébration apparemment. »

« Elle t'as dit quand elle reviendrait ? »

« Non. Je suppose que ce sera à peu près en même temps que lorsque le Docteur aura fini de courir. »

Donna opina du chef, bien qu'elle sache que son frère ne pouvait pas la voir. « Écoute, je dois y aller, mais passe une fois que tu seras sorti du travail et on ira se balader, rien que toi et moi. »

« D'accord Donna. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Jack. »

Jack raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre encore une fois avant de la froisser dans son poing et de la jeter. Il en avait officiellement fini avec les docteurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur son lit de mort.

* * *

><p>Le Dr. Matt Smith se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, se frottant les yeux et baillant. Bon sang il était tellement fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, ses soucis à propos du projet l'usant, ainsi qu'Amy qui semblait agir bizarrement dernièrement. Elle avait été très lunatique ces deux derniers jours, et elle continuait de manger des combinaisons d'aliments les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais vu.<p>

Il ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, écoutant la pluie tomber alors qu'il était assis dans le hall à attendre Amy, pendant que John murmurait doucement à lui-même en lisant tout haut afin de se tenir éveillé.

C'était un étrange phénomène, ce John Smith. Enfin, ils étaient tous assez étrange, vraiment, à s'enfuir d'un bout de leur passé. Il savait que Christopher était venu pour échapper aux terribles souvenirs de la perte de sa famille. Amy et lui-même avait saisit leur chance de partir de Leadworth, pour tenter d'être entouré d'autres choses que des mauvais souvenirs. John… eh bien, Matt n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fuyait. Quelque chose de gros, manifestement, mais s'il devait deviner, ça aurait très probablement un rapport avec une fille.

C'était toujours une fille.

Décrétant qu'il avait trop faim pour continuer à attendre, il se leva et attrapa la veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Bon, Amy et moi allons traverser la rue pour aller chercher à manger – tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Matt en approchant John, tirant sur son sweat à capuche.

« Un sandwich à la dinde, s'il te plait. Combien de temps ça va vous prendre ? » S'enquit John.

« Trois minutes, quarante secondes. Amélia Pond ! Va chercher ton manteau. » Appela-t-il en mettant sa capuche et en filant sous la pluie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Amy courra après lui en mettant son propre manteau.

* * *

><p>John referma son livre, scrutant le couple filer dans la pluie en se tenant la main et en riant. Dieu, que Rose lui manquait. Terriblement. Il sorti lentement son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et parcouru les contacts jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le seul nom qu'il avait enregistré sous les « R ».<p>

Après sa dernière conversation avec Amy, il s'était réellement senti mieux, assez pour appeler Donna et lui demander le numéro de Rose. Elle avait été choquée au début, puis n'avait ensuite pas arrêter de parler du fait qu'il était temps qu'ils se parlent et arrangent les choses. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la corriger, alors il l'avait juste laissé parler. Évidemment, après une heure, il l'avait coupé et remercié.

Bien sûr, il aurait du savoir qu'il se sentirait différent le lendemain matin. Quand il s'était réveillé le jour suivant, il s'était d'une certaine manière convaincu que c'était le mauvais moment pour appeler Rose, qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer sur son projet, et qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle lui parle. Alors, depuis deux semaines, il laissait le numéro dans son téléphone, sachant qu'il n'aillait pas l'appeler. Ça avait commencé à brûler dans sa poche, le provoquant, lui disant à quel point il était pathétique alors que tout ce qu'il avait affaire était de presser la touche 'appeler'. Mais il était terrifié, car autant qu'il voudrait la blâmer, il savait que toute cette histoire entre eux était de sa propre faute. Et cela avait prit les six long mois où il était parti pour qu'il se l'admette.

_Vas-y, John ! _L'encouragea son subconscient (qui sonnait suspicieusement comme Amy), _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? Elle n'a pas ton numéro, tu te souviens ?_

C'était vrai. Il en avait changé lorsqu'il était parti en Amérique et l'avait uniquement donné à Jack et à Donna. Ils lui auraient dit s'ils avaient donné le numéro à Rose.

_Elle ne saura pas que c'est toi, tu n'as aucune pression ! Écoute au moins sa voix, et parle ensuite si tu le veux._

Amy – son subconscient avait raison ! Il pouvait le faire ! Comme un canular téléphonique, seulement… sans gloussements ou blagues idiotes. Il sélectionna le numéro de Rose et appuya sur 'appeler', puis amena le téléphone à son oreille en écoutant la tonalité. Cela sonna tellement longtemps, qu'il sauta presque au plafond quand il entendit quelqu'un décrocher.

_« Ici Rose ! »_

Elle avait l'air tellement joyeuse ! Tellement légère et insouciante ! Il se sentit incroyablement mieux de savoir qu'elle allait bien. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était particulièrement bruyant cependant.

_« Allô ? »_

Il déglutit fortement et commença une réponse mais sa voix devint rauque à mi-mot « Bonj-»

_« Une seconde, je ne vous entend pas ! »_

Il l'entendit se s'éloigner du brouhaha, riant et appelant les gens autour d'elle – une seconde, était-ce du Portugais ? – avant de soupirer et de revenir à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Désolé à propos de ça ! Vous êtes toujours là ? »_

Il ne pouvait pas parler, sa gorge soudainement enflée, et il se sentit paniquer à son propre silence.

_« Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

Elle avait l'air ennuyée, comme si elle était sur le point de raccrocher, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire un mot. Puis, comme un signe des dieux, il l'entendit demander :

_« Docteur ? »_

Il raccrocha précipitamment, en partie à cause de la panique, en partie car c'était inutile si son corps refusait de coopérer. Il ferma son téléphone et se cogna le front avec. « Lâche. »

* * *

><p>À des millions de kilomètres de là, Rose Tyler baissa lentement son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton 'raccrocher', avant de l'amener à ses lèvres et de le laisser là. Alors qu'elle se tenait dans une petite ruelle dans le centre de Rio de Janeiro, elle laissa sa tête aller contre le mur… et sourit.<p>

« John. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre Quatre

Levez vos verres

« Très bien les enfants, je dois assister à un mariage à New York, donc je dois partir. » Annonça le Docteur Christopher Smith en fourrant des dossiers dans son sac.

« Un mariage ? » répéta Amy, confuse. Elle n'aurait pas cru que les mariages étaient son truc.

« Tout à fait. J'ai besoin de vacances, et ça tombe à pic ! Vous arriverez bien à survivre sans moi pendant quelques jours, » Dit-il, refermant son sac et le passant par-dessus son épaule. « Vous avez vos missions et oui – vous avez le droit de partager vos réponses. Amy, puisque que je te laisse en charge, je veux que tu t'assures que les devoirs soient fait après le dîner, que les bains soient pris, et que les heures de coucher soient tenues. »

Alors que John et Matt protestaient contre l'injustice de laisser quelqu'un n'ayant pas de doctorat en charge d'eux deux, Christopher pris la jeune rousse à part. « Voici le numéro de l'hôtel, ainsi que mon portable. Garde un œil sur John, d'accord ? » Amy acquiesça. « Si tu te retrouves dépassé, appelle-moi. »

« Compris, Chris. Amuse-toi bien à New York ! » Promit Amy avec un sourire.

Il poussa un grognement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et il tapota les fronts de John et Matt, puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>« Oncle Chris ! »<p>

Il se retourna à la voix de sa filleule. « Susan. » L'accueilli-t-il chaudement, heureux de la voir.

« Oh, je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu ! » dit-elle joyeusement, rayonnante dans sa magnifique robe de mariage.

« Même les hordes de Gengis Khan n'auraient pas pu m'empêcher de venir. Félicitations, ma grande. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire, puis il l'enlaça fermement, se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait tenu son petit corps de nouveau né contre sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle à présent ; ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture il y a trois ans. David Campbell, qui était seulement un ami à l'époque, était resté à ses côtés et l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait et à présent, Susan était Mme David Campbell. Christopher était heureux pour elle, et pensais que si quelqu'un méritait autant de bonheur, c'était elle.

* * *

><p>« Salut Beau-gosse, » Jack se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix séduisante de la femme qui avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à se frayer un chemin dans ses veines et refusait d'en sortir. « J'adore l'uniforme, » Continua-t-elle, en désignant de la tête son costume officiel de Classe A.<p>

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il en se levant et il se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de son bureau, mit le nez dehors, puis n'apercevant pas Ianto, il ferma la porte doucement. « Gwen Cooper. » L'accueilli-t-il, surpris de la voir.

Il retourna vers sa chaise, se pencha en arrière et étudia la magnifique Galloise en face de lui. Elle avait été assignée à son unité en même temps que lui et ils s'étaient vite liés. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et Gwen le faisait rire, chose qu'il adorait à propos d'elle. Bien qu'elle eût un petit-ami, l'attirance entre eux deux avait été trop grande pour y résister. Ils avaient eu une liaison intense, et Jack était sûr qu'il n'aimerait jamais une autre femme comme il aimait Gwen. Elle acceptait chaque partie de lui ; le bon, le mauvais, l'obscur. Personne en dehors de sa famille ne lui vouait un amour aussi inconditionnel.

Hélas, il semblait que le monde conspirait à les séparer, d'abord avec son petit-ami Rhys devenu suspicieux à propos d'eux, puis l'histoire entre John et Rose, suivit par le transfert de Gwen dans une autre unité au Sud de Londres. Elle lui avait désespérément manqué, en particulier avec ce qui était arrivé à John et Rose. Jack avait besoin du réconfort que lui et Gwen se retrouveraient.

Et maintenant, elle était là, lui souriant, sa longue chevelure flottant sur ses épaules, habillée d'un pantalon noir très beau, et très moulant. « Tu es magnifique. » Dit finalement Jack, en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Elle rougit et approcha de son bureau, s'y adossant, entre les jambes de Jack légèrement écartées. « Tu es splendide, comme d'habitude Jack. » Son sourire s'élargit et il lui pris la main.

« On m'a dit que tu avait quitté l'Armée. »

Elle opina, jouant avec leurs doigts.

« Pour être avec Rhys ? Je sais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te rabâcher de partir. »

« Je ne suis pas partie pour être avec Rhys. C'est fini entre nous deux – depuis un moment déjà. Je suis partie pour des raisons différentes. »

Jack se pencha légèrement en avant. « Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il.

Elle soupira, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Je suis partie pour être avec toi, Jack. » Répondit Gwen, le regardant avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en avait.

Il y a un an, cela l'aurait terrifié, de s'installer avec _une_ seule personne, mais après ce qui était arrivé… il savait qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer et qu'il fallait faire savoir aux gens comment il se sentait à propos d'eux. Il aimait Gwen, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense ne serait-ce une seconde que ce n'était pas le cas – il voulait lui dire, dire ces mots, afin qu'il n'y ait jamais aucun doute qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Il se leva et prit son visage entre ses mains, la regardant dans les yeux et voyant leur futur. « Je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

* * *

><p>Eh bien, c'était bien ennuyant. Après avoir parlé à Susan et David, la fête avait commencé, mais elle était plutôt adaptée aux plus jeunes générations, au grand dam de Chris. Pourquoi avaient-ils insisté pour danser comme s'ils souffraient tous d'une crise d'épilepsie, Chris ne pouvait le comprendre. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, prenant une autre gorgée de son verre. Il devait juste rester une heure de plus avant de rentrer à son hôtel.<p>

Alors qu'il regardait Susan danser avec son mari, son meilleur ami manquait à Chris ; Koschei, le père de Susan. Ils avaient été amis depuis l'université et il avait été son témoin lorsque Koschei avait épousé Lucy, et avait été présent pour la naissance de Susan. Il s'était retiré en Australie lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Koschei et Lucy. C'était comme s'il revivait la mort de Romana et Adric encore une fois.

Il secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées troublantes puis reprit un verre. Il avait (en quelques sortes) fait la paix avec les évènements qui étaient arrivés il y a des années (ou presque) et maintenant il avait son travail et oui, même ce groupe en Amérique. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une conversation non loin de lui. Enfin, pas vraiment une conversation, mais juste une fille qui disait « non » à un garçon encore et encore.

Il se tourna de profil pour observer plus en détail le couple et eut le souffle coupée à la vue de la magnifique jeune blonde. Même avec un regard ennuyé sur son visage, elle était sublime, avec de longs cheveux qui encadraient son visage, ainsi qu'une élégante robe de demoiselle d'honneur, et Chris pensa en cet instant qu'il aurait du payer plus d'attention à la liste de nom que Susan lui avait donné.

Chris aurait voulu embrasser le jeune soûl pour lui avoir donné une opportunité parfaite d'intervenir, de se lever et d'aller vers elle avec un but. Il rejoignit le couple alors que le jeune homme continuait d'implorer, et s'arrêta juste à côté de lui. « Hey, » S'adressa-t-il à elle avec un sourire espiègle, « Je te laisse seule deux minutes et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un beau jeune homme qui s'incline à tes pieds. »

« Oh, tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » Rigola-t-elle, jouant le jeu.

Chris regarda le jeune homme. « Il est temps de partir, maintenant. » Avec un dernier regard noir, il laissa le garçon s'en aller en titubant.

Chris s'assit à côté d'elle et tendit sa main. « Je suis Chris, au fait. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Elle lui sourit, sa langue dépassant légèrement, et lui serra la main. « Rose. »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Rose. » Dit-il en lui donnant un sourire sincère.

Et c'était vraiment le cas.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre Cinq

Est-ce un sentiment naturel ?

« Rory ! J'ai besoin que tu vérifies que le gyroscope est en excellent état. » Appela John avec un stylo serré entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme regarda son patron d'un air ahuri.

John soupira, retirant ses lunettes. « Rory, comment es-tu devenu mon assistant ? »

« En demandant gentiment ? »

Matt s'esclaffa bruyamment, et retourna vivement à son travail lorsque John le fusilla du regard.

« Sérieusement, Rory. »

« Le Docteur Song m'a piégé et m'a convaincu que c'était mieux que devenir infirmier. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

« Et est-ce le cas ? »

« Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. »

John soupira encore une fois. « J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer cette River Song. »

« Tu sais que River n'est pas son vrai non, n'est-ce pas. » Dit Amy en entrant dans la pièce et en donnant un baiser sur le front de Matt.

« Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda Rory.

« C'est Melody. » répondit Amy avec un sourire. John et Matt rirent tous deux. « Melody Song. Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi elle a changé. » Pouffa Matt en essuyant ses larmes.

« Très bien, messieurs, il est temps de se remettre au travail. » Dit Amy en faisant semblant d'être strict et en leur lançant de faux regards noirs. Le portable de John sonna et Amy le vit écarquiller les yeux en identifiant le numéro. « Je dois prendre cet appel, je suis désolé ! » signala-t-il avant de se précipiter hors de la salle.

Il s'arrêta à la fin du couloir, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. « Allô ? » Il y eut le silence à l'autre bout du fil, mais le fait même qu'elle écoutait lui suffisait pour ne pas raccrocher. « Je suis en Amérique, » lâcha-t-il, cherchant précipitamment quelque chose, n'importe quoi à dire. « Euh, dans l'Utah, pour être précis. J'ai ce grand projet sur lequel j'ai travaillé ces deux derniers mois. Ça se passe très bien – enfin, je dis très bien, je veux dire bien. Et encore. Le truc, c'est que je déteste l'Utah parce que l'air est incroyablement rare par là-haut. »

Il prit une inspiration et explosa presque de joie lorsqu'il entendit son rire à l'autre bout.

_« L'Utah n'est pas dans les montagnes, John ? »_

« Si, c'est le cas, mais pour une raison que j'ignore… ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il y aurait une atmosphère différente. »

Encore un rire, et John Smith sentit qu'il pouvait mourir en homme heureux.

_« Je suis en Amérique également. Pour le mariage d'une amie. »_

« Tu t'amuses bien ? »

_« Oui, plutôt bien. C'était un peu ennuyeux, mais je me suis fait un nouvel ami. »_

Il pouvait entendre la joie dans sa voix, et sourit. « Rose Tyler, la personne la plus aimable que je connaisse. »

_« Mmh je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce titre revient à Jack. »_

« Jack est d'une amabilité différente. Le genre d'amabilité où tu te réveilles le matin en te demandant comment tu es passé d'un night-club à te réveiller à côté d'un officier de l'armée perpétuellement libidineux, dont tu ne connais toujours pas le nom. » L'informa-t-il en riant.

_« Très juste. Je dois y aller, John. »_

Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un lui parler dans le fond et hocha la tête avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « D'accord. »

_« Et, hum… je peux peut-être… te rappeler plus tard ? »_ Elle avait l'air tellement incertaine que cela lui brisa le cœur.

« Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, Rose Tyler. » Elle gloussa et tout allait mieux dans son monde.

_« Je pourrais te prendre au mot. Salut John. »_

« Salut Rose. »

Il mit fin à l'appel et appuya sa tête contre le mur, souriant comme s'il était le Roi du Monde.

« Eh bien, regarde-toi ! » Il se redressa, surpris d'entendre la voix d'Amy. Elle lui sourit. « Je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça avant ! » Il haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé, mais garda son sourire.

« Alors c'était Rose à l'autre bout du fil, » constata-t-elle.

« Ouais, bien que pour être honnête, je l'avais appelé en premier. »

« Vraiment ? Quand ça ? » Demanda Amy, surprise.

« Il y a deux jours. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » Amy lui donna une gentille bourrade.

« Eh bien, parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de conversation à proprement parlé. Pas de mon côté en tout cas. » Admit-il honteusement.

« Explique-toi. »

John lui raconta son appel, sa peur de dire quoi-que-ce soit, et Rose qui avait (d'une manière ou d'une autre) su que c'était lui à l'autre bout du fil. « Elle savait que c'était toi, sans que tu dises un mot ? C'est un coup du sort ! C'est le destin – non, c'est le grand amour ! » Déclara-t-elle, ressemblant (pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait) à une adolescente. « Ouais, peut-être. » dit-il, essayant de modérer son enthousiasme. « Non, pas peut-être ! Oui, définitivement. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, John ! »

* * *

><p>Rose adorait les mariages. Elle adorait les mariées dans de magnifiques robes et les décorations merveilleuses, mais elle aimait encore plus voir deux personnes faire le vœu, devant leurs amis et leur famille, qu'ils s'aimeraient pour toujours. Elle avait l'habitude de trainer John à tous les mariages de sa famille, et il se plaignait de devoir porter un costume, de supporter sa mère et de devoir rester assis plus de cinq minutes, mais elle savait qu'au fond il adorait les mariages pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. C'était un tel romantique (bien que on ne le remarquerait pas en le regardant) que quand arrivaient les vœux, il soupirait doucement et serrait sa main un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Il le démentirait si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle le faisait remarquer, mais elle adorait voir cette partie de lui.<p>

En parlant de John…

Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'elle ne regrette leur dispute et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à gérer la situation. Mais plus que tout, elle pleurait le fait que ce n'était pas fini pour elle. Elle l'aimait tellement, que rompre avec lui ne lui avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit. Bien sûr, elle avait été assez désespérée cette nuit là, ayant l'impression que c'était la fin du monde, mais elle avait voulu se calmer avant de lui reparler. Et cela avait été un sentiment affreux de découvrir qu'au lieu de venir lui parler, de trouver une solution, il avait préféré s'enfuir.

Elle avait passé des mois à déprimer à propos de lui, bien qu'elle soit extrêmement reconnaissante que Jack et Donna l'aient aidé à surmonter tout ça (dans une certaine mesure) et elle s'en était remise.

Après cette histoire, cependant, elle avait pris une page de son livre, avait fait ses affaires, vidé son compte, et était partie voir le monde. Elle avait couvert une bonne partie de l'Europe, se déplaçant vers les pays voisins et leurs capitales, avant d'aller en Australie où elle était restée deux mois. Elle avait eu vent de la célèbre fête du Brésil, le Carnaval, et avait décidé de s'y rendre.

Le Brésil en lui-même était un merveilleux pays, tellement beau et recelant tant de choses à voir, mais cela avait clairement été à un tout autre niveau lorsqu'elle avait atteint Rio, au cœur de la célébration. Il y avait eu tellement de vues, de sons, de personnes. Tellement de choses à faire, tant d'événements merveilleux. La samba était un vrai spectacle, les danseurs racontant des histoires par leurs mouvements ; tant de représentations qui la bouleversaient profondément. La parade ne correspondait à rien qu'elle ait vu avant en Angleterre, avec tant de chars et de danseurs. Elle avait assisté à un des bals, avant de décider que les carnavals de rue étaient plus son style. Elle avait participé à tant de danses, laissant la musique la porter et se laissant aller, libre.

Malgré tout, John lui manquait ; elle aurait voulu qu'il soit ici avec elle, savourant les fêtes et les prestations. Elle pensait à lui lorsque son portable avait sonné, et s'était déplacé vers un endroit plus calme pour mieux entendre l'appelant. Elle avait été sur le point de raccrocher lorsque quelque chose lui avait dit que c'était John à l'autre bout du fil. Et elle avait eu raison.

Le bruit de la réception du mariage ramena Rose à l'instant présent et avant qu'elle le réalise, elle avait sorti son téléphone et avait composé le numéro de John. Elle espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas une erreur. Elle faillit lâcher son téléphone lorsqu'il répondit, n'ayant pas réfléchi à une éventuelle conversation et elle fut soudainement incapable de lui répondre. Ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance car, autant qu'elle avait su d'une quelconque manière que c'était John, il sut que c'était elle qui l'appelait. Et il commença à bafouiller. À propos de l'endroit où il était et pourquoi il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Entendre sa voix suffit à lui donner les larmes aux yeux et à amener un sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle admit finalement à elle-même qu'il lui avait follement manqué. Sa joie s'échappa en rire, alors qu'elle le taquinait. Sa réponse la fit rire de plus belle, car c'était tellement lui.

Elle lui dit où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait également, et cela fait tellement de bien de parler et plaisanter avec lui, comme s'ils étaient toujours un couple. Elle voulait rester au téléphone avec lui pour toujours. Malheureusement, le moment fut brisé lorsque l'un des témoins (qui était plutôt soûl) commença à la draguer. Elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à l'appel, mais cela la rassura quand il lui répondit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle le voulait. Cela lui donnait l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient entre eux, et peut-être qu'ils pourraient même résoudre les choses cette fois-ci.

Posant son portable, elle tenta poliment de se débarrasser de l'homme au nom inconnu, sans succès. Elle fut extrêmement reconnaissante lorsque l'homme plus âgé l'avait rejoint à la table et l'avait sauvé. Levant les yeux, un sourire espiègle sur ces lèvres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver intéressant.

* * *

><p>« Alors, dis-moi, Rose. Comment connais-tu Susan ? » Demanda Chris, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Après avoir chassé le garçon ivre, Chris était allé leur chercher des boissons. « Susan et moi étions à l'université ensemble. Nous étions des camarades de chambre les deux premières années, jusqu'à ce que Dave obtienne un appartement en dehors du campus. » Répondit Rose, et Chris hocha la tête. Rose Tyler, il avait déjà entendu Susan mentionner son nom par le passé.<p>

« En fait, j'étais censé être une invitée, mais elle m'a appelé alors que j'étais en vacances au Brésil et m'a demandé de remplacer sa demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai répondu oui, et moi voilà. »

« Le Brésil ? Ça a du être excitant. » Chris se demandait dans quel genre de travail pouvait-on partir au Brésil pendant des vacances.

« Ça l'était. C'était un endroit sublime, je suis heureuse d'y être allé. C'est un ami à moi, un pilote dans la RAF, qui me l'a recommandé. »

« Alors comme ça, tu connais un pilote de la RAF, un génie, et l'assistante du directeur d'une compagnie d'assurance. »

« J'aime la diversité. » Répondit Rose avec un sourire. Chris rigola.

« Alors, qu'en est-il de toi Christopher ? Quel est ton métier ? » Il se redressa, et gonfla sa poitrine légèrement. « Je suis le directeur d'une équipe de physiciens et de scientifiques qui viennent du monde entier. Nous sommes sur un grand projet, avec l'Amérique et quelques autres pays. »

Rose avait l'air intriguée et intéressée. « Wow, et où est-ce ? »

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Localisation secrète, désolé. »

Rose rit, ravie, ses yeux chocolat pétillants. « Tu te crois impressionnant, » le taquina-t-elle, un bout de sa langue apparaissant encore une fois.

« Je _suis_ impressionnant, » renifla-t-il, et elle lui sourit.

Il observa les danseurs sur la piste de danse, ayant besoin de faire le point sur le fait que pendant l'heure qu'il avait passé avec Rose, il avait ressenti des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Plus depuis Romana…

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait les groupes sur la piste de danse. « La façon dont vous dansez, de nos jours. »

« Eh bien quoi ? » demanda Rose.

« Dans le temps, on dansait comme ça dans l'intimité de notre chambre. »

Rose sourit de façon suggestive. « Vraiment ? Peut-être que je devrais sortir et aller voir quelqu'un ayant besoin d'un partenaire de danse. »

Chris se moqua d'elle dans sa barbe, et elle l'observa, perplexe. « Tu viens de présumer que je ne sait pas danser. »

Rose sourit. « Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que tu _sais_ effectivement danser ? »

Il regarda Rose avec un sourire présomptueux. « J'ai la quarantaine, moi. J'ai un peu bougé, je pense que tu peux supposer qu'à un certain moment, j'ai _dansé_. »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui. « Toi ? »

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il, appréciant sa réaction. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plaisanté avec une femme magnifique.

« Pourquoi, Christopher, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, » se moqua-t-elle, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, faisant s'épaissir l'air autour de lui, le rendant plus… chaud.

« Eh bien, j'ai le swing, sans me vanter. » dit Chris, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise, les mains derrière sa tête.

Rose se leva, lissant sa robe avant d'offrir une main à l'homme plus âgé. « Tu as le swing ? » Il observa sa main avant de lever les yeux vers elle. « Montre-moi. » flirta-t-elle et avant même qu'il réalise ce qu'il faisait, il prit sa main et la suivit sur la piste de danse.

Dans quoi venait-il juste de s'embarquer ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Un chapitre assez long et qui m'a pris du temps, mais que je me suis beaucoup amusé à traduire !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre Six<p>

L'éclosion magnifique d'un amour qui ne sera jamais, ou sera peut-être

Jack était aux anges lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement, Gwen sur ses talons. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant comme si c'était leur premier et dernier baiser, et il sentit que sa vie ne pouvait pas aller mieux qu'en cet instant.

« Eh bien. Contente de voir que tu n'es pas mort après tout. » Résonna la voix glaciale de sa demi-sœur. Jack s'immobilisa, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique. Avec tout le calme qu'il ne ressentait pas, il se retourna pour faire face à Donna, un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage. « Tiens, Donna. »

Donna Noble était assise sur la chaise qui faisait face à la porte, jambes et bras croisés, une expression de fureur froide parcourant son visage. « La première fois que je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas répondu et je me suis dit 'Oh, il doit être sorti'. J'ai laissé un message et j'ai continué mon boulot. » Elle décroisa ses jambes, et s'assit, droite. « Puis, le jour suivant, pas un seul mot de ta part. J'ai supposé que tu avais beaucoup de travail, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais après deux jours de silence, j'ai appelé Ianto. » Jack ferma les yeux. « Et imagine, _Capitaine_ Jack Harkness, ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que, non seulement il ne t'avait pas vu depuis CINQ JOURS, mais il ne _savait_ même pas où tu étais parti ! » hurla Donna, sautant sur ses pieds, et enfonçant plusieurs fois un doigt accusateur dans le torse de son demi-frère. Il grimaça, mais laissa le sermon continuer. « Est-ce que tu as _ne serait-ce_ _qu'une _idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiète, Jack ? Je devenais folle, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Où étais-tu bon sang ? »

Jack attendit que Donna reprenne plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de passer un bras autour de Gwen et de sourire de toutes ses dents. Donna remarqua alors la jeune femme pour la première fois. « Gwen ? Gwen Cooper ? » Gwen fit un signe de la main timidement. « Je te pensais à Londres ? »

« J'y étais, mais j'ai quitté l'armée. » Répondit la Galloise.

« Et c'est Gwen Cooper-Harkness, » Corrigea Jack.

Donna cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Je me suis marié, Donna. C'est là où j'étais. » Finit-il en jetant un regard affectueux à sa nouvelle femme. Il y eut une pause lourde de sens pendant laquelle le cerveau de Donna moulinait pour trouver quelque chose à dire, choisissant finalement ceci :

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »

* * *

><p>« IL A FAIT QUOI ? » John se redressa un peu trop vite sur sa chaise, et faillit tomber, ce qui attira l'attention de Matt. Rory et Amy était partis chercher de la nourriture pour les génies, et le cri de John résonna dans la salle vide.<p>

_« Il s'est marié ! À Gwen Cooper ! Tu te souviens d'elle ? »_

« Oh oui. Une fille charmante. Galloise, c'est ça ? Je l'aimais bien. Elle est assignée à Londres, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Était. Elle a quitté l'Armée pour être avec Jack. »_

« Wow. Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que c'était si sérieux entre eux. »

_« Peu importe ! Je veux savoir quelle mouche a piqué Jack pour qu'il se soit enfui et marié avec elle sans le dire à personne ! »_

« C'est vrai… Jack n'est pas le genre à s'installer. À moins que… »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Peut-être que Gwen Cooper était la bonne. Tu sais, pour réussir à le stabiliser et arrêter de coucher avec la première chose en vue. Ça pourrait être une bonne chose, Donna. »

_« Ou alors il l'a mise enceinte ! Et tu connais Jack, il se marierait à quelqu'un qu'il a fait tomber enceinte. »_

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit enceinte, Donna. Jack ne le cacherait jamais. »

_« Quand même, John. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il n'a rien dit à personne. Et pas seulement à nous, mais à papa et maman ! Maman va piquer une crise quand elle apprendra qu'on lui a volé un mariage ! »_

« Et pour les parents de Gwen ? Tu penses qu'ils sont toujours dans le coup ? »

_« Je n'en ai aucune idée, John. Écoute, est-ce que tu peux l'appeler et découvrir ce qui se passe ? S'il te plait, parce que lui ne me dit rien. »_

« Très bien, Donna. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

"_Merci, John."_

John raccrocha, riant pour lui-même que, des quatre d'entre eux, c'était Jack Harkness qui s'était casé et s'était marié. C'était amusant car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, John avait toujours pensé que lui et Rose seraient les premiers à avoir la bague au doigt.

C'est amusant, où la vie vous mène.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Matt, se penchant contre le dossier de sa chaise, son travail abandonné l'espace d'un instant. John le regarda avec un sourire. « Oui, c'était juste Donna. » Matt fronça les sourcils.

« Donna ? »

« Oh, euh, Donna Noble. Une des mes plus vieille et chère amies. Elle vit en Angleterre. À Londres, pour être plus précis. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Oh, oui ! Non, Donna m'appelait juste pour me dire que mon meilleur ami, Jack s'était marié ! Un mariage impulsif, sur un coup de tête, avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Sans le dire à personne ! » Finit John en souriant, et Matt rit. « Tu n'as pas l'air si énervé par la nouvelle. »

« Eh bien, je le suis, et je ne le suis pas. » Matt attendit patiemment que John continue. « D'un côté, je suis contrarié que Jack ne m'ait pas appelé. Je veux dire, c'est mon meilleur ami, il aurait pu me prévenir où qu'il soit. » Dit John, la mine renfrognée alors qu'il y repensait. « Cependant, d'un autre côté, je suis excité pour lui. Et je suis content pour lui ! Depuis que je le connais, Jack a toujours… Je ne sais pas, attendu que quelqu'un l'aime, je veux dire que quelqu'un l'_aime_ vraiment. Quand ses parents ont divorcés, Jack s'est senti coupable, il pensait que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour que sa mère les abandonne son père et lui. Et puis quand M. Harkness s'est marié à la mère de Donna, Jack s'est inquiété pour la dernière fois que Sylvia, la mère de Donna, les quitte aussi, un jour. Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes d'abandon et d'insécurité. C'est pour ça qu'il avait souvent des relations sexuelles sans attaches. Pas de lien signifie pas de peine de cœur. » Expliqua John, tandis que Matt écoutait silencieusement.

« Alors, cette personne – son nom est Gwen ? – qui est-elle ? »

« Elle est celle qui correspond parfaitement à Jack. À tous les points de vue. Elle est drôle, brillante, loyale, courageuse, forte et curieuse. Elle n'abandonne jamais face à un défi, et poursuit toujours obstinément un cas qui n'a aucun sens. Elle sait comment s'amuser, et plus important, montre à Jack qu'il peut s'amuser en boîte ou dans un bar _sans_ avoir à ramener quelqu'un chez lui. »

Matt opina de la tête avec un sourire. « On dirait que Gwen est tout à fait la bonne personne. »

« C'est le cas, et comme je l'ai dit, je suis content pour Jack. » Dit John avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent assis là dans le silence pendant un moment, avant que Matt ne se racle la gorge doucement. « John, tu n'as rien remarqué… d'étrange… à propos d'Amy récemment ? » John l'observa d'un regard vide un moment. « Elle est très lunatique dernièrement. Sans parler de ses mélanges étranges de nourriture. » Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir. « Ok, ouf. Je craignais de m'inventer des choses. » John leva un sourcil. « Tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ? » Matt haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Je sais seulement qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

« Les gars ! La bouffe est là ! » Annonça Amy Pond alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce accompagné de Rory, tout deux portant des sacs de délicieux sandwiches et de frittes. « Eh bien, il était temps, Pond ! » La gronda Matt -sans vraiment le penser- alors qu'il déplaçait les montagnes de résultats qu'il avait encore à regarder, de son bureau sur la chaise de Rory. « D'accord, merci, mec. » Marmonna le jeune homme en bougeant la pile autre part.

« Désolée d'avoir pris si longtemps, » commença Amy, « On allait partir quand ce type, à peu près le même âge que John, a posé un genou à terre et a demandé sa petite-amie en mariage en plein milieu du magasin. »

« Qui demande à quelqu'un de l'épouser dans une friterie ? » Demanda Matt, confus.

« Apparemment, quelqu'un qui pensait que c'était l'endroit parfait. » Dit Amy d'un air renfrogné.

John se leva d'un bond soudainement. « Marier ! J'ai besoin de passer un appel ! »

* * *

><p>« JACK A FAIT QUOI ? » demanda Rose, incrédule, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu John.<p>

_« Ouaip. Donna me l'a annoncé i peu près une heure. »_

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! »

_« Je sais. »_

« Pourquoi Jack ne m'a pas appelé ? »

_« Je sais ! Je voudrais savoir la même chose ! »_

Le soupir de Rose devint un rire et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ce sacré Jack Harkness, marié avant chacun d'entre nous. »

_« Ouais, mais pour être honnête, je pense que Jack était amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps. »_

« Gwen… »

_« Cooper. Gwen Cooper. Tu la connais, Rose, tu l'as déjà rencontré à la fête de Jack. »_

« Oh, oui ! Elle est galloise, non ? »

_« Celle-là même. »_

« Je me souviens d'elle. Je l'aimais bien ! » Elle sourit en entendant John rire à l'autre bout. « Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, John ? »

_« Bien mieux depuis que je te parle. » _Flirta-t-il, et Rose sentit ses joues brûler, incapable d'arrêter de sourire. _« Est-ce que tu rougis ? »_

« Non. » Répondit-elle rapidement, mais c'était trop tard.

_« Oh que si. Il n'y a pas de quoi être embarrassée, Rose. »_ La taquina-t-il et pendant un moment, elle souhaita qu'il soit là, juste pour voir son regard, espérant qu'elle se rappelait bien de son sourire.

« Peu importe, tais-toi. » Gloussa-t-elle, puis elle entendit quelqu'un en fond en train de lui parler.

_« Te voilà. À qui parles-tu ? » « Une amie, vas-t-en. » « Est-ce que c'est Rose ? » « Vas-t-en ! » « Oh, tu souris ! C'est Rose ! » « Amy, je suis au téléphone ! » « D'accord, d'accord, je te laisse flirter en paix. » « Je ne – oh, tais-toi ! »_

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire en écoutant la conversation entre John et cette Amy. Cela lui rappelait ces moments de taquinerie entre lui et Donna, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous ensemble.

_« Eh bien, content que cela t'amuse, »_ Grogna-t-il, mais elle put l'entendre sourire.

« Alors, qui est Amy ? »

_« C'est une de nos assistantes. »_

« Et… »

_« Et une très bonne amie. Un parfait mélange de toi et Donna. »_ Répondit-il et elle sourit.

« Je suis flattée. »

_« Tu ferais bien. »_ Eh bien, il était plus sûr de lui concernant le flirt, depuis qu'il était loin de l'Angleterre.

« Elle savait que tu me parlais, » Fit remarquer Rose, et il toussa.

_« Hum, oui, en effet. »_

« Parce que tu souriais ? » Taquina-t-elle, et ce fut à lui de rougir. « Je crois que c'est maintenant ton tour de rougir, John. »

_« Rose. »_ Sa voix est grave et rauque, et il lui manque tellement en cet instant, ses baisers, son toucher, sa chaleur. Elle veut lâcher qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Que ce n'était pas fini pour elle, et qu'elle veut qu'ils y arrivent.

Mais elle n'en fait rien. Parce que malgré tout son flirt et ses appels, elle n'est pas sûre qu'il ressente la même chose. Après tout, c'était lui qui était parti. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit son salut se diriger vers elle. « John, écoute, je dois y aller. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? »

_« Bien sûr. Au revoir, Rose. »_

Elle raccrocha et laissa assez d'argent pour payer son thé avant de courir vers la porte. « Christopher ! » Appela-t-elle, et il se retourna en entendant sa voix, avant de l'apercevoir et il sourit. Son sourire lui fit quelque chose, mais elle ne put y mettre un doigt dessus. Il se dirigea vers elle, la serra tout contre lui, sentant la même décharge électrique qu'il avait ressenti deux jours plus tôt au mariage. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir par ici, » Se moqua-t-elle. « Je me balade juste. Je n'ai jamais été à New York avant. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Eh bien, tu as de la chance, parce que j'ai vécu ici. » Il la regarda d'un air surpris. « Vraiment ? » Elle acquiesça. « Ouaip. J'ai été à l'Université ici, et je suis resté une année de plus après avoir réussi mes examens. » Lui dit-elle fièrement « J'apprends des choses tous les jours » Taquina-il, en la laissant prendre sa main. « Viens, je vais te montrer les endroits sympas. »

Ils se baladèrent le reste de la matinée, Rose pointant divers endroits historiques, ainsi que des monuments et d'autres endroits connus. Ils firent une pause sur les marches d'un bâtiment lorsque Rose se rendit compte que Christopher était devenu silencieux. Elle l'observa, et vit qu'il regardait fixement une jeune famille. Un petit garçon rigolait follement alors que son père le lançait au dessus de lui, assez haut pour que le garçon s'en amuse. La mère les observait avec un sourire, riant en cœur avec le père. Après un moment, elle les rejoignit, prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras et le chatouillant.

Rose secoua gentiment le bras de Chris, ne voulant pas le faire sursauter. « Christopher ? » Il cligna des yeux et la regarda. Il avait l'air si triste à ce moment là, que le cœur de Rose se brisa pour lui et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou en l'attirant près d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule brièvement avant de se redresser. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Rose doucement, et il répondit avec un lourd soupir. « J'avais une famille, Rose. » D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne la surprit pas. « Une femme, Romana, et un fils, Adric. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il y a eu un incendie. Un incendie électrique. Romana et Adric étaient à la maison, à m'attendre. Je faisais des heures sup'. Le feu est devenu incontrôlable avant même que quelqu'un ait pu l'arrêter et ils sont restés coincés dans la maison. » Il s'arrêta et dégluti difficilement. « Adric avait huit ans. Trois jours avant son anniversaire. Ils m'ont tous les deux été arrachés trop tôt. » Chris avait l'air de revivre la scène dans sa tête.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge doucement, espérant le ramener au présent. « Et les autres membres de ta famille ? Ils t'ont aidé ? » Il secoua la tête. « Ils sont tous partis. Les parents de Susan sont morts quelques années après Romana et Adric. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. À l'exception que maintenant elle a David, donc il n'y a vraiment plus que moi. Je suis seul. » Rose leva une main et prit un côté de son visage. « Je suis là, moi. » Il la regarda pendant un moment et avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se pencha légèrement en avant…

Et l'embrassa.

Rose fut tellement choqué qu'elle ne l'en empêcha pas et Chris ne poussa pas plus loin qu'une simple pression de leurs lèvres. Il se recula ; il la regarda et elle soutint son regard. Il chercha son visage, pour quoi, Rose n'en était pas sûre. Il prit doucement son menton entre son pouce et son index, et commença à se pencher pour un autre baiser. Elle prit une vive inspiration et il se figea. « Chris… » C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça, et il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. « Je suis désolée, mais je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un. »

Typique. Il trouve une femme qu'il apprécie vraiment, une femme magnifique et intelligente, et elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il soupira et baissa la tête. « Bien. » Elle le prit dans ses bras, principalement car elle n'avait jamais voulu le blesser, et parce qu'une autre partie d'elle-même souhaitait qu'elle puisse lui retourner cet intérêt. Elle le relâcha et il observa la rue. « Je veux tout de même qu'on reste amis, Christopher. » Il prit sur lui et la regarda. Elle lui souriait, et il acquiesça. « Moi aussi. » Ils restèrent là, puis Rose s'étira. « Envie d'un repas ? »

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien par ici ? » Elle lui parla d'un traiteur auquel elle avait l'habitude de rendre visite chaque jour lorsqu'elle était encore à l'université tandis qu'ils attendaient que le feu passe au vert pour qu'ils puissent traverser. Alors qu'il passait au vert, Chris attrapa la main de Rose et elle le regarda. Il sourit et tira sa main. « Cours. »

Ils arrivèrent au traiteur presque à bout de souffle à cause de leur sprint spontané, riant et s'amusant comme des enfants. « Alors, parle-moi de ce type duquel tu es encore amoureuse. » Demanda Chris, voulant savoir qui avait capturé le cœur de la jeune blonde. « Eh bien, c'est un génie. » Chris renifla, en lui tenant la porte. « Non, vraiment, c'est un génie ! Il a un doctorat en physiques. En fait, il travaille sur un gros projet ici en Amérique. Dans l'Utah, plus précisément. » Chris fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il était éventuellement possible qu'il sache de qui il s'agissait. « Donne-moi un nom. » Elle sourit en pensant à lui. « Docteur John Smith. Il est grand et ses cheveux ressemblent à un hérisson surexcité. » Dit-elle en riant, cherchant une table.

Le corps entier de Chris devint froid lorsque Rose lui dit le nom. Il fallait que ce soit le seul type de son unité qu'il appréciait.

Fait chier.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, la fin a était beaucoup moins rigolote à traduire que le début, c'est clair... Pauvre Chris!<strong>


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut, salut,**

**Bon, ça fait deux semaine que je n'ai rien posté, et je pense que le rythme va en effet passer à un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Purement et simplement par manque de temps et/ou d'envie. **

* * *

><p>Chapitre Sept<p>

À quel point l'amour fait mal

C'était un jour un peu triste. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin, et à présent Rose et Christopher revenaient à leurs vies. Le vol de Chris était programmé avant celui de Rose, qui avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre après avoir appris le récent mariage de Jack et Gwen. Ils étaient assis dans le terminal et attendaient que l'embarquement de son vol commence, les têtes contre l'autre et leurs mains serrées. Il partait directement de New York à l'Utah, et ils savaient tous les deux que ce serait un long voyage. « J'aimerais tellement que tu n'aies pas à partir, » dit Rose d'un ton doux, en regardant leurs mains. « Je sais. Mais toi et moi, nous avons des vies à mener. » Lui dit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, le vol AA1194, de New York en direction de l'Utah est prêt à l'embarquement. L'embarquement se fera dans les zones trois et quatre. »_

« C'est le mien. » Dit Chris en soupirant doucement. Il se leva, Rose le suivit, et ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Il s'arrêta, posa ses bagages, et fit face à Rose, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer. « Nous y voilà, » Dit-il, simplement pour briser le silence. « Il nous reste combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Comment s'était-elle attachée à lui si vite ? Cela faisait seulement cinq jours.

Mais encore une fois… cela lui avait pris seulement vingt-quatre heures pour tomber amoureuse de John.

Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de Chris. Elle était juste vraiment, vraiment… attachée à lui.

« À peu près deux minutes, » Répondit-il, tentant de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, riant à travers ses larmes. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Il rigola à son tour et lui sourit tristement. « Merci, Rose. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir montré qu'il y a une meilleure façon de vivre sa vie. » Rose l'observa. « Je pleurais toujours Romana et Adric, mais c'est fini. Je vais passer à autre chose et recommencer à vivre. Grâce à toi. C'est mieux à deux, hein ? » Elle rit et il la prit dans ses bras, espérant qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il l'aimait. Elle inclina sa tête sur son épaule et approche ses lèvres de son oreille. « Je veux que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. »

Il se recula juste assez pour l'observer. « N'importe quoi. »

« Aie une belle vie. Fais-ça pour moi, Christopher. Aie une vie fantastique. » Rose lui sourit à travers les larmes qui avaient commencé à s'échapper, et il l'embrassa, simplement car c'était Rose Tyler et qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce que cela lui avait pris de la quitter. Chris posa son front contre le sien et lui dit, laconiquement, « Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré. » Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et acquiesça de la tête. « Moi aussi. »

Il la relâcha finalement, attrapa ses bagages et se dirigea vers l'assistante, qui faisait semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Chris risqua un dernier regard, marquant au fer rouge son visage dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Il envie le Docteur John Smith plus qu'il n'a jamais envié quelqu'un dans sa vie entière.

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler respira profondément en arpentant l'aéroport familier de Heathrow. Elle avait évité son chez-elle à cause des souvenirs, mais en vérité son pays lui avait manqué. Elle avait à la fois de bons et de mauvais souvenirs de Londres, et lorsque John reviendrait, les bons souvenirs l'emporteront sur les mauvais.<p>

Elle observa la foule en quête d'une tête rousse, et aperçu Donna au même moment où Donna la vit. « Rose ! » Cria-t-elle, et Rose se moquait de savoir à quel point elle avait l'air folle. Elle attrapa Donna et la serra dans ses bras, riant et pleurant en même temps. « Oh, bienvenue à la maison, chérie ! » L'accueillit Donna, en serrant Rose fort. « Oh, Donna ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Oh, super. Donna lui a manqué mais pas moi. Merci pour ce débordement d'amour, Rosie. ». Se dégageant de la rousse, Rose se jeta sur Jack, qui l'attrapa et les fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux le tournis. Jack la reposa à terre et l'embrassa sur la bouche dans un 'smack' bruyant, et Rose rit. « Doucement, Jack Harkness. Tu es un homme marié, maintenant. » Taquina-t-elle et il regarda derrière lui en incitant sa femme à approcher.

« Rose, j'aimerais te présenter officiellement Gwen Cooper-Harkness. Gwen, voici Rose, tu te souviens d'elle. »

Gwen sourit chaleureusement. « Salut Rose. Contente que tu sois revenue. »

Rose serra la plus nouvelle membre de leur famille dans ses bras. « Bienvenue dans la famille, Gwen. C'est un peu fou, mais de ce que Donna m'a dit, tu t'intègreras très bien. » Elle sourit et Gwen le lui retourna, prenant la main de son mari qui souriait de toutes ses dents. « Maintenant, il ne nous manque plus que le Docteur, » Plaisanta-t-il et Rose hocha la tête. « Bientôt, Jack. Il sera bientôt à la maison. »

Elle attrapa ses bagages et laissa Jack prendre la tête, et le groupe se dirigea vers les voitures, riant, souriant, et appréciant la présence de chacun ; Rose observa tout autour d'elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Cela faisait du bien d'être à la maison.

* * *

><p>Amy faisait les cents pas dans la petite salle de bain, murmurant à elle-même et jetant de petits coups d'œil vers le lavabo. Rory la regardait silencieusement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça avec lui et pas John ou Matt. Il s'occupait de son propre travail, faisant en sorte que tous les rapports étaient en ordre puisque le Docteur Smith était sur le voyage de retour de New York, lorsqu'il avait été kidnappé par Amy qui l'avait forcé à rester dans la petite salle de bain.<p>

_« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi. » L'informe-t-elle et il devient pâle lorsqu'il aperçoit ce qu'elle tient dans la main. « Euh, Amy, tu ne penses pas que c'est… inapproprié ? » « Mais tu ne resteras pas la quand je prendrai ça, idiot ! » Dit-elle dans un petit cri aigu, son accent écossais lourd d'indignation. __« Bien sur, non, désolé. __Je ne réfléchissais pas. » Elle prend une profonde respiration et ouvre la boîte, lui priant de partir, ce qu'il fait volontiers. Il souhaite à ce moment là qu'il soit devenu un docteur, afin d'être au moins capable de lui dire à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Ils avaient beau être entourés de génies, certaines choses n'en restaient pas moins faites pour des professionnels. Bien trop tôt, elle lui dit de revenir dans la salle de bain, et ce fut alors que les cents pas et les murmures commencèrent._

Lorsque le minuteur de sa montre bipa, ils sautèrent presque au plafond. Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent nerveusement. Rory ne savait pas pourquoi il était nerveux ; c'était probablement la nervosité d'Amy qui déteignait sur lui. Elle ne bougea pas en premier lieu, et regarda fixement en direction du lavabo. « Tu veux que je regarde ? » Proposa-t-il doucement. Amy le regarda, et il pouvait dire qu'elle voudrait qu'il le fasse, mais qu'elle savait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire, peu importe à quel point elle était terrifiée par ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Peut-être que c'était juste elle, qui agissait comme elle.

Amy redressa ses épaules, se dirigea vers la vasque et attrapa le test dans sa main. Elle observa Rory, qui hocha la tête et lui sourit de manière encourageante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit sa main, puis regarda le bâton dans sa main.

Deux lignes roses.

Amélia Jessica Pond était enceinte.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre Huit

La Seule Chose Dont Je Me Préoccupe C'est Toi

Amy faisait les cents pas, cherchant les mots. Elle ne voulait pas aller là-bas et sortir qu'elle était enceinte à tout le monde dans la salle, comme une fille terrifiée, ce qu'elle se sentait en ce moment même. Elle devait rester calme, pour que lui reste calme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait prendre la nouvelle, d'habitude il se fondait sur sa réaction à elle. Donc, cela n'arrangerait aucunement les choses d'enter là-bas et de lui faire peur.

Tout le monde était déjà au labo, à travailler dur. Ils atteignaient les dernières semaines du projet et heureusement, Chris serait de retour à temps pour leur faire finir le travail. Jusqu'à présent, Amy avait réussi à cacher sa grossesse, Matt partant avant qu'elle se réveille pour rendre hommage au dieu de la porcelaine*. Ses folles envies n'étaient plus suivies de près grâce au travail acharné qu'elle s'était involontairement imposé. Ses changements d'humeurs lui valaient cependant quelques regards, principalement de John et Matt. Matt était un peu plus préoccupé, mais John était celui qui l'observait et qui, lorsqu'il se sentait particulièrement courageux, ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il ne soit pas si observateur et qu'il n'essaye pas de découvrir ce qu'elle avait. Elle savait comment détourner son attention, cependant, en lui posant des questions à propos de Rose, ce qui bien évidemment le distrayait pour une demi-heure au moins.

En vérité, elle était très heureuse que les choses s'arrangent entre eux, même si cela en restait au téléphone. Le fait qu'ils soient capables de se parler avec autant de nonchalance, qu'ils plaisantent, flirtent, rigolent et soient heureux malgré la distance qui les séparait, assurait à Amy que lorsqu'ils seraient enfin face à face, tout irait bien.

« Tout va bien ? »

Amy sauta presque au plafond lorsqu'un fort accent du nord retentit dans le couloir silencieux. Elle se retourna vivement et fut ravie de voir que Chris était revenu. « Hey ! » L'accueillit-elle, et elle écarta les bras et vint l'enlacer fermement pendant un instant. « Contente de te revoir ! » Chris sourit à Amy, ayant une tendresse particulière pour l'écossaise rousse. En tant que seule femme dans une mer de génies mâles, elle était une partie vitale de l'unité, pas seulement professionnellement, mais également personnellement ; elle s'occupait d'eux, les disciplinait, et arbitrait leurs joutes verbales (lorsqu'elle n'était pas celle à les avoir commencé). « Merci, Amy. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour. » Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. « Alors, comment était le mariage ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant, sautillant légèrement. Il avait l'air d'être bien plus relaxé que lorsqu'il était parti. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un…

« Le mariage était très bien. C'était celui de ma filleule. Et oui, j'ai passé un bon moment. » Répondit-il en posant son sac et en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers et rapports entassés sur son bureau. « Tout s'est bien passé ici ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant et en démarrant l'ordinateur. « On est pile dans les temps. On avance plus vite maintenant, mais puisque tu es de retour, je pense qu'on arrivera à finir un peu avant la date prévue. » Rapporta Amy, qui prenait place dans le siège en face du bureau. Il leva les yeux de son email et lui sourit. « Tu es mon meilleur employé, Amy Pond. » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents au compliment, et se demanda qui elle devait remercier pour avoir mis son patron de si bonne humeur.

« Eh bien, tu sembles aller mieux. » Commenta-t-elle. « Hmm? » demanda-t-il en triant la pile, mettant à part ce qui pouvait attendre, et ce qu'il avait besoin de prendre avec lui au labo. « Tu as l'air vraiment relaxé. Tu as bien aimé New York ? » Dit-elle en le regardant. Elle fut surprise de le voir sourire à ce point. « J'ai aimé New York, oui. Il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à voir et d'endroits à visiter. J'avais même un guide pour me faire visiter. » Dit Chris avec un sourire. « Oh, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami! » Elle sourit, ravie. « Oui, elle était au mariage. C'est une amie de ma filleule. » Amy haleta avec malice. « Une femme ? Raconte, Chris. » Il rougit légèrement. « Alors, est-ce qu'elle était mignonne? »

« Amy, »

« Quoi, je suis juste curieuse. Tu semble rayonner depuis que tu es revenu. Est-ce qu'elle a un rapport avec ça ? » Chris l'observa. Il ne voulait pas parler de Rose s'il n'était pas obligé. Surtout sachant qu'Amy et John étaient proches. Chris ne voulait pas que le jeune génie apprenne qu'il était tombé amoureux de Rose.

« Si je te le dis, tu me laisseras tranquille ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, et elle pouvait voir l'ancien Chris refaire surface. « Oui, » promit-elle et il soupira. «Bon, très bien. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. C'est une amie de ma filleule. On s'est rencontré au mariage et on a parlé. On a passé du temps ensemble pendant que j'étais là-bas. Et oui, j'ai apprécié sa compagnie. Elle est vraiment magnifique et c'est une personne géniale. Mais nous avons cependant décidé de rester amis même s'il y avait une certaine attraction entre nous. Elle m'a aidé à soigner un peu plus ma blessure, d'où l'attitude relaxée. » Raconta-t-il en se penchant en arrière dans son siège, croisant les bras. Amy cligna des yeux ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Eh ben. Un week-end d'enfer. » Il renifla et secoua la tête avec un sourire. Amy Pond, c'était vraiment quelqu'un. « Mais dis-moi, si vous vous aimiez bien, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensembles ? » Il soupira. « C'est compliqué. Elle est… toujours amoureuse de quelqu'un. »

« Oh, Chris, » grogna Amy doucement, compatissante, « Je suis désolée. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Elle est vraiment quelqu'un de spéciale. » « Eh bien, au moins vous êtes toujours amis. » Il acquiesça et retourna à son travail. « Pourrais-tu prévenir les gars que je suis rentré et qu'il y aura une réunion dans une heure ? » Amy hocha la tête en se levant. « Oui, bien sûr. C'est bon de vous revoir, boss. » Elle atteignit la porte avant de l'entendre dire son nom, et elle se retourna. « Merci pour… tu sais. » Elle sourit. « Aucun problème. » Et elle le laissa dans le silence.

* * *

><p>Rose soupira en regardant Jack et Gwen ensemble. Ils préparaient le petit-déjeuner, et c'était surtout Gwen qui cuisinait, Jack ne faisant que la distraire. Ils étaient magnifiques ensemble, toujours taquins et affectueux, riant et gloussant. Cela rappelait à Rose les matins où elle cuisinait et John la distrayait, ce dernier étant terrible en cuisine, dû au fait d'être un génie. C'étaient des matins où ils n'avaient rien à faire et où ils pouvaient tirer au flanc dans la cuisine. C'était un mystère qu'ils n'aient jamais réduit leur appartement en cendres.<p>

Elle se détourna de l'heureux couple et regarda par la fenêtre, ses pensées dérivant comme toujours vers John. Mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient mélangées avec des images de Christopher. Elle avait une connexion avec lui. Bien sûr pas aussi profonde, rapide ou intense que celle qu'elle avait avec John, mais assez pour penser à une chance d'être avec lui plutôt que de tenter d'arranger les choses avec John. Malgré le flirt, les taquineries et les conversations qu'ils avaient depuis un mois, il restait toujours beaucoup de problèmes qu'elle et John devaient résoudre. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit à propos du fait qu'ils pouvaient être ensembles à nouveau, mais elle avait peur. S'il s'était enfui une fois, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le refaire la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une grosse dispute. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne romprait pas une seconde fois. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen pour qu'il le lui prouve.

Christopher, d'un autre côté, serait un tout nouveau départ. Bien sûr, il avait quelques problèmes avec son passé, également. Et il en était certainement toujours affecté, mais il pouvait aussi bien les surmonter. Ils avaient une bonne alchimie et elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie ; elle avait était terriblement triste lorsqu'il était parti. Il y avait également une attraction physique entre eux, malgré la différence d'âge. Ils s'amusaient, et il la faisait se sentir belle et désirable. Non pas qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose avec John, mais… il n'était pas là, alors que Christopher, si. Elle pouvait en toute honnêteté se voir avec Christopher, tout simplement car il n'y aurait pas une histoire entre eux, comme il y avait une histoire entre elle et John. Elle pouvait prendre un nouveau départ avec Christopher, avoir une relation différente avec lui.

Ou peut-être choisissait-elle la solution de facilité ?

Elle savait sans aucun doute qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de John, et si elle était honnête, elle savait également qu'elle serait toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait su quand ils étaient encore jeunes, et le savait encore aujourd'hui, malgré la distance entre eux. Et peut-être que c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Depuis qu'il était en Utah et elle à New York, et maintenant à Londres, ils avaient plus parlé au téléphone que jamais, même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pour la première fois. Ils avaient appris à se connaître à nouveau, s'étaient raconté la vie que l'autre avait manquée. Ils étaient devenus plus proches au téléphone, et peut-être était-ce la première chose qu'ils auraient dû faire la première fois qu'elle était retournée à Londres. Ils auraient dû se redonner des rendez-vous, surtout pendant ces sept mois.

Ce qu'ils n'auraient PAS dû faire en revanche, était de se lancer dans une relation secrète qui faisait d'elle une amante et les avaient menés dans une impasse dont ils n'avaient pas su sortir. Rose pouvait le voir, à présent ; ils avaient tout fait de travers. Ils avaient été tellement absorbés par les sentiments qui avaient refait surface soudainement et avaient été tellement impatients d'être à nouveau ensemble, qu'ils s'y étaient tout simplement mal pris.

Alors, peut-être cette situation avait-elle du bon. Ils résoudraient les gros problèmes lorsqu'il rentrerait à Londres, et jusqu'à ce moment là, ils pouvaient réapprendre à se connaître. Après tout, elle avait parcouru le monde à présent, et il avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes. Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se raconter.

Rose fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table. Elle l'attrapa et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'appelant. Pile dans les temps. Elle pressa le bouton 'répondre' et amena le téléphone à son oreille. « Bonjour, M. Smith, » ronronna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « _Et bonjour à vous, Miss Tyler, »_ roucoula John, sa voix grave et rauque, et elle plia ses orteils. Il lui manquait vraiment.

* * *

><p>Gwen jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon, où Rose était assise sur le canapé, en train de parler à quelqu'un au téléphone d'une voix basse et taquine. « À qui parle-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement, plus à elle-même qu'autre chose. « Hmm ? » Murmura Jack qui regardait les derniers scores de foot. « Rose. Chaque matin, à exactement la même heure à chaque fois, elle est au téléphone avec quelqu'un, et la façon dont elle parle… » Son mari leva finalement les yeux, la regardant. Il se leva et s'avança plus près pour voir la scène dont Gwen parlait.<p>

Rose était en boule dans le canapé, presque recroquevillée afin que personne n'entende la conversation, mais Gwen avait raison. Son ton et son comportement étaient taquins, presque séduisants. À qui pouvait-elle bien parler de cette manière ? Il fit mine de se glisser vers le salon, mais sa femme attrapa le bas de son t-shirt. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla-t-elle. « J'essaye d'entendre ce qu'elle dit. » Répondit-il sur le même ton. « Quoi, tu veux écouter ce qui semble clairement être une conversation privée ? » Dit Gwen d'un ton réprobateur. « Tu veux savoir à qui elle parle, ou non ? » Demanda-t-il. Il la regarda alors qu'elle semblait en profond débat intérieur, puis elle soupira. « Très bien, mais ne te fais pas voir. » Jack répondit d'un air moqueur. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit consciente de ce qui l'entoure, à part de la personne avec qui elle parle. » Il se faufila plus près et tendit l'oreille, arrivant finalement à capter un morceau de conversation.

« … tu sais, si je n'avait pas été pas au courant, j'aurai pensé que tu me draguais, » L'entendit-elle se moquer. Il aurait voulu entendre la personne à l'autre bout du fil car elle gloussa et pris une adorable teinte de rose.

« Eh, doucement. Pas la peine de s'énerver sur quelque chose dont on ne peut rien, ensemble en tout cas. »

Jack leva un sourcil à sa déclaration.

« Es-tu en train de proposer ce que je pense que tu es en train de proposer, Docteur ? »

Sa mâchoire de tomba et il porta vivement ses mains à sa bouche pour empêcher un souffle de sortir.

« Tu dois vraiment être désespéré alors, hein ? » Sa voix devint grave et sensuelle, et Jack ne put empêcher un frisson de courir jusqu'à sa nuque, bien que sa femme sois dans la pièce d'à côté.

« J'aimerais que tu sois ici, moi aussi, John. Peut-être qu'alors on n'en serait pas à cet état. Je pense que tu sais de quel état je parle. »

Jack ne put en supporter plus, il tourna les talons et se précipita vers la cuisine, ayant besoin d'annoncer à sa femme que Rose et John faisaient presque l'amour au téléphone. Oh, bon sang, Donna n'allait jamais le croire !

* * *

><p><em>Ok, tu peux le faire. C'est maintenant ou jamais, et il mérite de savoir.<em> Amy prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea vers Matt. Il était seul dans le labo ; Rory était avec Chris, ils examinaient l'emploi du temps pour les prochains jours, et John était parti Dieu sait où pour parler à Rose. Cette fois, c'était vraiment sa chance.

Matt était assis à son bureau, observant intensément les mots croisés en face de lui. Il était toujours en train de se tester, de se défier. Elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne l'entende pas pendant qu'il était 'dans sa bulle', mais elle devait le faire maintenant. « Matt ? »

Aucune réponse, seulement des gribouillages effrénés alors qu'il se penchait soudainement et commençait ses mots croisés.

« Matt ? » Elle leva la voix légèrement, et il se pencha un peu dans sa direction, mais resta concentré sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui. « Matt, j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important. » Dit-elle.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au chronomètre à sa droite. « C'est vraiment important. »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, toujours occupé.

« J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Et j'ai besoin de te le dire maintenant. » Insista-t-elle, bien qu'elle puisse voir qu'il avait bientôt fini, le chronomètre arrivant rapidement à terme.

« Pas vraiment le meilleur moment. » L'informa-t-il, pointant un doigt en l'air pour souligner ses dires.

« Non, c'est important. Je dois te le dire maintenant. » Persévéra-t-elle.

Matt leva les yeux vers Amy, qui attrapa sa main et la guida vers son ventre. « Matt, » commença-t-elle, sa voix ferme malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait, « Je suis enceinte. »

Juste avant que son esprit se vide, la seule pensée de Matt Smith fut qu'il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Amy.

* * *

><p>*Je n'ai pas plus d'idée que vous sur ce que ceci est sensé signifier. Bah, l'humour américain, hein...<p> 


	10. Chapitre 9

**J'ai bien cru que celui-là ne serait pas dans les temps.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre Neuf<p>

Je Ne Dirai À Personne Que Ta Voix Est Mon Son Préféré

Matt Smith prit peu à peu conscience des voix autour de lui. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Il plissa les yeux et réalisa que ceux-ci étaient fermés. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il laissa lentement ses autres sens se mettre en place, et se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur quelque chose de doux… son lit peut-être ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens non plus. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était ses mots croisés, et Amy qui lui disait qu'elle était… enceinte.

Il allait être père.

Ce qui était une idée terrifiante en elle-même, mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement… _heureux_. Qu'Amélia Jessica Pond soit enceinte de son enfant était quelque chose à laquelle il avait quelquefois pensé, mais maintenant que c'était devenu une réalité, c'était une sensation grisante. Il pouvait s'imaginer comment le corps d'Amy allait changer dans les prochains neuf mois, comment son ventre gonflerait afin d'accueillir confortablement leur enfant, mais encore plus important, comment chaque homme qu'ils rencontreraient pourraient voir qu'elle était prise à jamais.

Ces pensées le firent sourire, ce qui indiqua aux voix qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience.

« Matt ? Matt, tu m'entends ? » Il inclina la tête vers la voix d'Amy. « Ta voix est le plus beau son du monde, Amélia Pond. » Matt ouvrit les yeux. Le visage d'Amy remplissait son champ de vision, et un sourire ainsi qu'un léger rougissement décoraient ses traits. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec douceur, lissant avec légèreté ses cheveux noirs en arrière. « Confus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Amy ouvrit la bouche, mais fut prise de vitesse par Rory. « Tu t'es évanoui. T'es tombé comme une tonne de brique. » Matt se redressa d'un coup, ses traits déformés par l'horreur et l'indignation. « Je ne me suis PAS évanoui ! » Protesta-t-il. Il pouvait voir John et Chris se tenant également à côté de lui, leurs visages montrant clairement leur amusement. « Si, c'est vrai. » Dit John, mordant sa lèvre pour masquer son sourire. « Je ne me suis pas _évanoui_. Je souffrais juste de… narcolepsie. » Finit-il triomphalement.

Les joues de Rory se gonflèrent comme celles d'un hamster, un petit ricanement remontant du fond de sa gorge. John transforma son rire en une toux. Chris ne fit aucune tentative pour masquer ses émotions.

« Narcolepsie ? C'est le mieux que tu aies trouvé ? » Il se tourna vers Amy. « J'espère que le gosse héritera de ton intelligence. On dirait que le gène du doux génie s'arrête avec papa. » Rory et John éclatèrent de rire au commentaire de Chris, s'effondrant l'un sur l'autre. Matt lança un regard aussi furieux qu'il pouvait. Amy tourna la tête pour masquer son grand sourire avant de se retourner et de prendre la défense de son petit-ami. « Hey, ça suffit, soyez sympas. Il a eu un choc. »

« Exactement ! Pensez un peu aux sautes d'humeur que je vais devoir affronter maintenant. » Dit Matt. Il cligna des yeux devant l'expression d'Amy. « Incroyable à quel point une phrase peut sembler bonne dans sa tête… »

« Oh, je suis impatient de voir ce bébé. » Dit John en souriant, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Amy et la prenant dans ses bras. « Ça va être intéressant de voir à quel point il deviendra Écossais. »

« Oh, je me demande si le bébé aura un accent écossais lorsqu'il pleurera. » Réfléchi Matt avant de noter les regards qui avaient fait suite à sa déclaration. « Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un peu bizarre ? » Demanda Rory. « Il ne s'arrêtent jamais vraiment. » Admit Matt et Amy rit, puis l'enlaça.

* * *

><p><em>« Alors, Amy est enceinte. »<em>

Rose sourit au bout du fil à l'annonce joyeuse de John. « C'est génial. De ce que tu m'en as dit, elle fera une super maman. »

_« Ouais, c'est certain. Ce gamin va avoir une éducation intéressante, remarque. Entre Amy et Matt… ça ne sera pas ennuyeux. »_

« Eh bien, sois sûr de lui transmettre mes félicitations. » Lui rappela Rose, s'installant contre sa tête de lit.

_« Où es-tu ? »_

« Dans ma chambre. » Lui dit-elle en prenant une position plus confortable.

_« Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, nous avons certainement bien d'autres choses intéressante à dire que de parler d'Amy. »_ Ronronna-t-il et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« Restons hors du vulgaires deux minutes, Docteur. » Elle utilisa son surnom afin de le ramener dans le présent. « Quand penses-tu que vous aurez terminé le projet ? »

_« À la vitesse où ça va, dans pas plus de trois mois. »_ Répondit-il avec assurance.

« Ok, très bien. »

_« En quoi est-ce 'très bien' ? »_

« Donna et moi avons pensé à organiser une réception surprise pour Jack et Gwen. Tu sais, pour célébrer leur mariage. »

_« Ça me semble être une bonne idée. »_

« On aimerait beaucoup que tu sois là. »

_« Vraiment ? »_

« D'accord, _j_'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là. Je pense seulement que cela représenterait beaucoup pour Jack, que son meilleur ami soit présent. » Admit-elle.

_« Très bien, Rose. Je serais là, tu peux compter dessus. »_

Un silence s'installa, mais cela avait cessé d'être un silence inconfortable il y a bien longtemps. En fait, elle appréciait les moments où ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, car elle aimait l'entendre juste respirer. Cela lui rappelait ces nuits où elle avait l'habitude de le regarder dormir, de l'écouter souffler doucement dans son oreille, son corps chaud reposant contre le sien confortablement et de manière protectrice. Cela lui manquait presque autant que ses baisers.

_« Je dois y aller, mon boss me regarde. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? »_

« Bien sûr. À plus tard, John. »

_« À plus tard, Rose. »_ Elle raccrocha et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, souriante.

Elle avait hâte d'être dans trois semaines.

* * *

><p>Il détestait cette sensation. D'être comme le mari blessé. Comme s'il s'était fait trompé. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et ne le serait jamais.<p>

Et pourtant, il était là… à fixer méchamment John Smith alors qu'il flirtait avec Rose au téléphone, arpentant nonchalamment le couloir, une main dans sa poche, et un sourire permanent sur son visage. Chris voulait lui casser les dents. Il voulait se diriger vers lui, lui arracher le téléphone des mains et le piétiner. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait que Chris n'avait pas. Il voulait savoir ce qui était tellement spécial à propos de John pour que Rose soit toujours amoureuse de lui, et par conséquent, qu'il l'empêche d'avoir une chance de la courtiser ; de la séduire. De l'aimer et lui offrir le monde.

Il renifla et secoua la tête. Bon sang, écoutez-le ! C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait jamais rejoindre le monde des célibataires en quête de partenaire à nouveau. Non pas pour une question de respect envers sa femme décédée… mais parce qu'il craignait d'être mauvais, ou du moins, de ne pas se rappeler de la manière correcte de le faire.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il croiserait la route de Rose Tyler. 6 000 400 026 personnes dans le monde. C'est un nombre à battre. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans ces 6 000 400 026 personnes dans le monde, il avait dû trouver Rose Tyler. Quelles étaient les chances ? Et pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle était amoureuse de John Smith.

Chris ne réalisa pas qu'il regardait toujours intensément John jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le jeune docteur dire à Rose qu'il devait y aller car Chris le regardait. Il observa John raccrocher et le dépasser, ce satané sourire gravé sur le visage. Chris le regarda avec mépris avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers son bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

C'était ridicule ! Il avait passé des années à apprécier le silence et la solitude qu'était devenue sa vie. Passé des années à se donner à son travail. Passé des années à se sentir à l'aise avec la personne qu'il était devenu. Tout cela ébranlé à cause d'une fille.

Une fille qui avait d'une quelconque manière réussi à le guérir en seulement cinq jours. Une fille qui avait réussi à lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties, en seulement cinq jours. Une fille, qui en seulement cinq jours… l'avait fait tombé amoureux.

Fantastique. Tout simplement… fantastique.


End file.
